A closing device for a vehicle may include at least one lock; a drive for determining the locking states of the closing device (i.e. the locking states of the lock or locks), and through which the closing device can be brought into multiple different locking states such as the unlocked, locked, dead-lock and child-lock states; and a rotary mounted shaped disc on the drive which can be rotated by the drive to determine the individual locking states, whereby the different locking states are each assigned specific angular positions of the shaped disc.
A closing device of this kind is provided in DE 199 17 789 A1. The shaped disc is formed by a drive disc which is provided with internal and external protrusions and is scanned by one end of a lever. The other end of the lever is coupled to the lock (that is the locking parts of the closing device such as e.g. the rotary latch and locking pawl) and coordinates the interaction of an operating device such as an inside door handle or outside door handle, with the lock. In the dead-lock state of the closing device, for example, the lock cannot be actuated by either the inside handle or by means of the outside handle. This means that any actuation of the inside door handle or outside door handle is not transferred to the corresponding lock elements, for example, the locking pawl and rotary catch. Conversely, in the unlocked state of the closing device, the door can be opened both by means of the inside handle and by means of the outside handle. The same is true for further locking states, such as the locked or child-lock state, for example.
It would be desirable to provide such a closing device that operates with improved ease.